


Tired Vs. Sleepy

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie has a good idea that believe it or not sort of pisses off some of his friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Tired Vs. Sleepy

"Guys, I just thought of something!" Richie Tozier said excitedly one day as he was hanging out with a bunch of his friends.

"Okay well. What is it?"

"'Sleepy' is such a cuter word than 'tired'." he said.

He had a point, actually.

"So," he continued. "Everyone should stop saying 'tired' and just start saying 'sleepy', okay?"

"...I'm so sleepy of your shit, Rich." Stan deadpanned.

"Stan! No!" Richie's eyes widened.

"Stan yes."


End file.
